War Between Gangs
by NoLifeQueen4
Summary: Hudson Abadeer is the Yakuza's Kumicho, which is the Japanese equivalent of the American Mafia's Godfather. Marceline doesn't want to live under her father's shadow. She meets Fiametta,the beautiful daughter of Flame District's boss and they develop a strange and complicated relationship. Will meeting Bonnibelle, the head cheerleader of Ooo High ruin everything for them?
1. Chapter 1

**-Greetings readers!  
Alright so I really wanted to try some NightFire! I'm sorry if I don't post often, college decided to dump lots of projects and tests on me all at the same time. That plus work makes it very difficult to have free time, so I don't have as much time to write as I would usually have. Please be patient with me. I'm a bit rusty on my third omniscient p.o.v, so any tips are greatly appreciated.**

**NoLifeQueen**

* * *

Chapter One

The Boss's Daughter

There was a group of men all formed in a straight line from the front gate of the huge mansion all the way over to the house's door. They were on the knees, their heads slightly bowed waiting for the return of their master's daughter. The moment they heard Marceline Abadeer opening the gate they shouted in unison, "Welcome home Lady Abadeer, we are glad to have you back!"

Marceline nodded her acknowledgement as she walked towards her house, not looking at anyone in particular she sighed before opening the door. As soon as she took of her shoes a maid came to take them from her. "Lady Abadeer," She bowed her greetings before continuing, "your Father wishes to speak with you." Marceline gave her a small nod in dismissal and walked towards the meeting room where she figured her father would be.

_I wonder what he has to talk to me about that couldn't wait until I settled. _She thought while making her way through the long corridors full of pictures of her and her late mother. Once she was standing in front of the door she sighed and straightened her clothes before knocking.

"Enter."

Marceline counted to three before opening the door, only to find her father wasn't alone. Right across from him was a tall robust man; his clothes were red and orange which Marceline associated with the Flame district. She noted he hadn't bothered to look back at her, she grunted under her breath. _He must be higher ranked than me._ Next to him was a small girl staring at Marceline with big eyes.

She made her way towards her father and knelt in front of him, "Father." He extended his hand and Marceline kissed it.

"You are just in time Marceline, Pyrex from the Flame District has come to make an offer." He nodded towards the man who smiled in return.

"Marceline, you are the sticking image of Hudson." Pyrex said bowing his head ever so slightly. He motioned to the girl who was now staring at the floor "This is my little flame, Fiametta." She looked up for a fraction of a second and nodded.

"It is a pleasure having you here." Marceline replied like she was taught. Hudson looked at her daughter and smiled in approval. "Why don't you take Fiametta and show her around the house? Pyrex and I have much to discuss."

She stood up and walked towards the girl, extending her hand towards her she smiled, "Here let me help you up."  
Fiametta took her hand and quickly recoiled, _Her hand is so cold! _she though while looking up at Marceline who was now frowning slightly.

"Is there a problem?" Pyrex asked his daughter, wary of her unfriendly manner. "No Father." Fiametta mumbled as she was getting up, a clumsy curtsy was directed towards Hudson before she ran out the door. "You'll have to forgive her Marcline…" was the last thing she heard as she ran towards the hall, away from the judgment of her father and his friend. Fiametta suddenly stopped in front of a framed picture of Hudson holding a baby girl.

_That must be Marceline, she was so cute when she was a baby. _She was so consumed by the picture that she failed to hear the older girl approaching. "Cute, huh?" The sudden voice made her give a small cream as she jumped.

"Chill Fiametta, it's just me." Marceline said between laughs.

"Glob you scared the cabbage out of me!"The younger girl said turning around to glare, which was soon replaced with a blush. _Her smile is so beautiful… _"Fia" she mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Huh?"

"You can call me Fia." She said a bit louder, still not looking up.

"Well, nice to meet you Fia, I'm Marceline." Her tone was so friendly it helped ease Fiametta's nerves. She risked a peek at the older girl and blushed bright red when she realized how close Marceline had gotten.

"Sooo, ready for the grand tour?" Marceline turned around throwing her hands in the air dramatically.  
Fia giggled "Yeah alright." She followed Marceline in silence; all she could concentrate on was on the older girl's beautiful raven black hair. _I wonder if it's as soft and silky as it looks… _Fiametta shook her head trying to get rid of the thought.

"Hello? Earth to Fia? Were you even paying attention?" Marceline had suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway; she turned to look at her guest.

"Oh, yes..."

Marceline cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"Ummm..." Fiametta shuffled her feet nervously, "I... I spaced out." She confessed avoiding all eye contact, the sudden contact of a cool hand on her shoulder made her shiver. _Glob, she probably thinks I'm a lumping airhead!_

"No worries, happens to me all the time." The older girl grinned and nodded in reassurance. "I asked if you know what your father might be discussing with mine?" She dropped her hand from Fiametta's shoulder, all the playfulness was dropped from her voice.

"I think it's about me. He doesn't tell me much about the family business."

"Really!?" Marceline asked curiously. "That's odd, aren't you his heir?" Fiametta nodded but kept silent.

"How about we go to a more private place." Without waiting for a response Marceline took her guest's hand and guided her towards her room.

The moment she opened her room's door she silently thanked the maid for cleaning up. _A messy room is not the image I want to convey to the heir of the Flame District._ Marceline grunted under her breath. As soon as the girl was inside her room Marceline closed the door, she turned and bowed "Welcome to my humble home Princess." She caught a peek of the younger girl flushed face as she was straightening up.

"T-this is your room?"

"Yeah, please feel free to look around. If it's business my father is discussing with yours it will take a while." Fiametta nodded and began to move around the room, she was amazed by all the posters that hung on the walls.

"Would you like something to drink? Some food perhaps?" Marceline interrupted her detailed inspection.

"I'm fine, but thank you."

Marceline walked up to the bed and with a heavy sigh she flung her body over the neatly made up bed. _She seems to be interested on the music posters, I wonder if she knows any of the bands._ The older girl's thoughts were interrupted by her guest's mumbles; she sat up and said "I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"How old are you?" Fiametta asked louder, still looking over some posters.

"18, I'm a senior in High School. And yourself?"

The younger girl turned and smiled a bit. "I'm 15, a freshmen. You go to Ooo High, right?"

Marceline nodded, "That's the one you'll be going to, no?"

"Yes, I hear it's very pretty there."

The older girl chuckled at the thought of Ooo High being referred to as "pretty" by underclassmen. "I guess it's all right."

"Is it... easy to make friends there?" The younger girl's question struck Marceline as odd, _Why in the world would she need any friends when she's the daughter of one of the most powerful __Wakagashira of the region_?

"Ummm... I wouldn't know." Curiosity got the best of Fiametta, who turned to find Marceline eyeing her. "I usually keep to myself." She shrugged.

"Is it because your father is _Kumicho__?"  
_

The older girl's gaze hardened, "I'm my own person, and will not fall on the shadow of the Yakuza leader Hudson Abadeer." The intensity of her eyes, mixed with the passion of her words mad Fiametta gasp in awe.

* * *

****In case some readers are a bit confused Yakuza is the Japanese equivalent of the American Mafia. Kumicho is the boss of bosses, and Wakagashira is kind of like a lesser boss who discusses great matters that might affect the Families (or gangs) with the Kumicho, but has a family (or gang) to rule over as they see fit.** **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Greetings readers!  
Sorry it took me a while to publish this; I have been very busy… (yeah I know I say that all the time but it's the truth!) The only time I have to write is between classes and on my work break, so it'll be a slow story to finish. But it will be finished no worries. Still no lovie dovie junk, I'm building the characters up first so be patient. **

**I think that's it! Happy reading!**

**NoLifeQueen**

* * *

Chapter Two

Abandoned

"You are amazing." Fiametta blurted out without breaking eye contact which made Marceline blush a bit.

"Ahhhh..." _Did she really just call me amazing? Glob that was so cute... wait what_? She cleared her throat and tried to shake off the weird feeling growing deep within herself.

"Well don't stare at me like that!" Fiametta laughed while walking towards Marceline, "Didn't your Father teach you it was rude to stare?"

Marceline grabbed the younger girl by the hips and easily pulled her off her feet and onto the bed. Fiametta struggled against the sudden intrusion, but was quickly subsided when Marceline took her wrists and put them above her head. "Tsk" _She's so warm..._ The older girl thought while sitting on Fiametta's hips, she leaned over so that her lips were right next to the younger girl's ear and purred, "I just can't help myself." Fiametta's soft moan made Marceline's stomach flip. A loud knock made Marceline glare at her door, seeing the older girl distracted Fiametta rolled over and away from her.

"Speak." Marceline growled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Lady Abadeer, but your Fathe-"

"I see." Marceline snapped, she didn't like the way her body missed the warmth the younger girl gave it. Slowly she stood from the bed and fixed her clothes, making sure her hair was acceptable she opened the door to find a man waiting for her command.

"Tell Father we'll be right over." The man nodded and scurried off, his heavy steps echoed down the hallway.  
"We better get going, Father dislikes tardiness." Marceline said out loud, she did not dare to meet Fiametta's eyes in case her stomach decided to act weird again.

_Was she just playing with me?_ Rage clouded Fiametta's judgment and she did what she thought appropriate; she slammed into her hostess' shoulder and ran past her.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

The older girl was 5'6, her legs were longer and she had 6 years of physical training under her belt, needless to say she caught up to Fiametta in a flash. "You are gonna get lost kid."

"Leave me alone!"_ Glob she's faster than I thought._ "And don't call me a kid!"

Marceline sighed and grabbed hold of the younger girl's wrist, pulling her over her shoulder in one fluid motion. "You can hate me all you want later, but right now we are needed downstairs."

"H-hey! Put me down!" Fiametta pushed hard on Marceline's shoulder but it only made the older girl's hold tighten. _How dare she play with my emotions!_

"Look, you'll have to get over it." Marceline's long strides made up for the lost time for only a few moments of walking had brought them to their destination.

"How dare you say th-"

"Whatever made your Father come all the way over here to talk to mine must be very important." Marceline cut Fiametta off and placed her safely on the floor. "So be a good girl and be quiet."

Fiametta crossed her arms and let out a big huff_. Talking to me like I'm a little kid! She's just like, what three years older than me? _Adding insult to I jury, Marceline patted her head saying "Atta girl." before knocking on the door.

"Enter" Hudson's voice boomed making Fiametta shudder. _I wonder if he's ever not strict? Marceline mentioned he hated tardiness, and he doesn't seem to be very towards her either... _  
The older girl opened the door and stepped aside for Fiametta to enter first. "T-thanks" _How come I can't stay mad at her... _she blushed at the thought.

"You called for us Father?" _Pyrex's shoulders are too tense, something happened that displeased him_. Marceline noted right as she walked through the door.

"Ah there you are Marceline, I was wondering if you got lost." Hudson casually said, challenging his daughter.  
Fiametta quickly glanced at Marceline, she knew it was her fault for the scolding and felt a bit guilty. _It must be something big if he's showing dominance in front of Pyrex_.

"I'm at fault, I got carried away with the tour of the house. It won't happen again Father."

"No. It won't." He turned to look at Fiametta, who by now had taken her place next to her father and was intensely looking at her hands. "Did my daughter give you a good tour child?"  
_Child? The only time I've heard him call anyone that was when he was about to punish someone..._  
Startled she looked up to find everyone glancing her way. "Y-yes. You have a beautiful house Lord Abadeer." she nodded with enthusiasm.

_The girl did nothing wrong to offend him. If push comes to shove..._

Hudson smiled; his smile was feared amongst the Districts, for it was only during the most gruesome battles.

_I'll have to…_

"Say Fiametta." He paused, cocking his head to better judge her reaction.

_Protect…_

"How would you like to live her for a few weeks, only until you get used to your new school. Marceline can show you around and help you with your classes."

_Her?  
_

Marceline glanced at her father trying to hide her suspicion; he had never offered to help anyone that wasn't blood. _What is he up to...  
_  
"I don't want to impose." Fiametta said looking from Hudson to her father.

"It is not a problem in the least."

Pyrex shuffled slightly under his daughter's stare, _So that's it! Father must think Pyrex isn't raising his heir properly. A weak leader could really hurt the Family.  
_  
"Father?" The younger girl looked up at him, confusion with a mixture of fear clear on her face.  
Pyrex took a hold of Fiametta's arm and said, "It would be an honor Lord Abadeer." Bowing his head he pushed his daughter forward.

"I assure you my daughter will take great care of you, isn't that right Marceline?"  
The older girl took a step forward, "Yes, Father." _With my life_. A small smile escaped Fiametta's lips at the thought of spending more time with Marceline.

"You may go Pyrex." With a yawn and a hand gesture, Hudson dismissed the Flame District leader; whom in turn bowed and hurriedly excited the room.  
_Coward, didn't even try to say goodbye to his only daughter._ Marceline frowned but kept quiet, she knew better than to challenge a leader.  
A deafening silence followed the departure of Pyrex, Marceline glanced at the younger girl a few times to try and read how she was feeling but was soon interrupted by Hudson's calm statement.

"You'll have to forgive me Fiametta, but I was not prepared for your company." _That's right, our guest rooms are all still under remodeling... _Marceline remembered the rampaged her father went through once he found out she was into music. Going to each and every room and tearing down everything in search of music sheets. For an all knowing and powerful man, he couldn't find her hiding place and that had made him even more furious.

"I'm sure any of your magnificent rooms will suffice Lord Abadeer." Fiametta said clenching her fists, after being abandoned in a stranger's house all she wanted to be is alone.  
Marceline noticed the single tear that rolled down the younger girl's cheek and leaped into action. She knew her father would only see the tear as a sign of weakness and take advantage of her. _And I care for some dumb reason about her getting hurt_.

"Father if it pleases you, she can take my room."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Greetings readers!**

**Ok! I know what you guys are gonna say: "Hey you spell some stuff in their thoughts wrong!" Hear me out, there's a method to my madness I swear! When you internally think you don't really do so in a manner that makes sense (think about it, do you really complete sentences, and sound out every word?) I was just trying to portray that, but if it's too distracting please do let me know and I'll change it.  
Blood and gore will come soon, do not fret.  
I want to thank all the people who take the time to review my story, it is highly appreciated.  
Special thanks to the lovely Princess that kept telling me to finish this chapter, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be reading this today.**

**Think that's it! Happy reading.**

**NoLifeQueen**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Blood Thirst

"Very well." He nodded in dismissal, "Marceline will drive you to school and back." Hudson added looking at Fiametta, who in turn nodded.

_Better get outta here 'fore she totally breaks down._ Marceline bowed her head before saying, "If you would excuse us Father, it has been a long day." Fiametta rose and did a little curtsy before following her hostess out.

"Marceline." Hudson called right as she was about to exit the room. "A word." He continued taking an envelope out of his breast pocket. Marceline turned to look at Fiametta, she knew she didn't have much time before her father became impatient so she spoke quickly.

"You know where my room is, go straight there. Near my bed there is a closet, open it and look for my pajamas. "Fiametta gave her a quizzical look and tried to argue. "I'm guessing you didn't bring any type of clothing with you, no? Well you are welcome to use mine."

"R-right." The younger girl blushed and ran off. Marceline sighed and shook her head before re entering the room.

Her father threw a yellow envelope at her feet and without waiting for her to pick it up he said, "Your next assignment."

Marceline picked up the envelope and opened it; she took a few seconds to scan its contents before frowning. "What did he do?"

"Dealing with the Goblins behind the Family's back." He stood and walked over to her, "I know you were close to him." Marceline bottled up the sudden rush of emotions and hardened her heart.

"He was dead to me the day he sold Hambo." Her look of determination made her father nod in approval. He placed his right hand on her shoulder, he was a few feet taller than her; his fine bone structure and deep eyes made him look almost inhuman. _Wonder if that's how others see me.  
_  
"I understand it has been a tiresome day, and if you'd rather do it tomorrow..." Hudson knew just how to push his daughter's buttons, feelings were a form of weakness in the Family and he had to train her on shutting them down.

Marceline shook her head, passion fueling her rage; she licked her blood thirsty lips and said, "I'll get it done tonight. Ash won't be a bother to the Family any longer." She turned on her heels and excited the room, _The sooner I get outta here, the sooner I can taste his blood… and avenge Hambo... _she thought shaking with rage.

Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, Marceline dialed her main man; waiting only a few rings before he picked up, she heard his sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"Yo Finn, get Jake. We have a job." She shut her phone without hearing his response; knowing they will be here in a few minutes, she ran towards her room to make sure her guest was comfortable.

Fiametta was getting out of the bathroom when Marceline found her; she had found a shirt that was so big her knees were hardly visible. "Everything all right?" the older girl asked from the door, she was trying hard not to stare.

"Y-yes, I hope it's okay to take this?"

Marceline nodded as she entered the room, her eyes trailing from Fiametta's face to her body and finally settling on legs. _W-what's she doing!?_ Feeling her face grow hot, Fiametta turned around and hoped her hostess didn't come closer.

"I just came to get some blankets and a shirt." Marceline said walking past her and into her closet, where tossed some clothes aside until she found the one she was looking for. "I'll be sleeping in the room across from this one if you need anything." _Thought she was gonna sleep here, with me._ Fiametta wondered as she watched Marceline walk towards her bed and take a big, fluffy blanket.

"Night kiddo." Marceline said dogging a pillow Fiametta had thrown at her.

Fiametta walked over to the bed and let herself fall face first into the nearest pillow " Damn you Marceline, I'm not a kid!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. _Can't believe father would just leave me behind like I was nothing! Tomorrow starting school without knowing anyone. Coming here. No! Being dumped in this place!_ _I feel so mad, so… lonely… And it's not like Marceline's any help, she's not very sensitive 'round issues like that. _Fiametta scoffed at the thought. _Not like it's her fault, with a father like that… _A loud car horn interrupted her thoughts, she sat up and looked out the window just in time to see Marceline exciting the house.  
_Where's she going?_

"Yo, you're late." Marceline punched Jake on the shoulder as she climbed on his prized procession; a black first generation Buick LeSabre his father had passed down to him. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that boss." He gave her a pathetic smile while rubbing his arm.

"So who we gonna silence boss?!" A very eager Finn said from the back of the car; Marceline noticed he had decided to go for a black hat instead of his usually white beanie. She tossed him the yellow envelop her father had given her and motioned Jake to drive.  
_'Sit wrong to feel so good?_

Jake had been driving for a few minutes without a destination; everything was silent except for Marceline's heart, which was so loud it was a miracle no one else could hear it. Suddenly a huge gasped escaped the younger boy's mouth, "No way, Ash!" This took Jake by surprise so much that he hit the brakes almost immediately, sending everyone flying into their seat belts. Marceline swore under her breath as she glared at Jake, "Why would you do that?" she hissed, trying to fight back tears of pain.

"It's just… are you really gonna…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to end his sentence.

"Kill him? Yeah." She finished for him, her voice was so cold and unattached it sent shivers up both boys' spines. "Now get going, I hate wasting time."

"Y-you still haven't told me where to boss." He mumbled looking down. Even her own ganged feared her, which was just as well. _I don't need friends._

"He'll probably be in the Night-O-Sphere, trying to pick up drunk chicks, man." Finn offered in a small voice. Jake nodded and began to drive towards the club. While Jake drove Marceline explained the plan she had come up with only a few minutes ago.

"So you guys understand?" She asked once they had parked a few feet from the club. "Yeah." Both boys said nodding their heads; the plan had upset them a bit since they hated leaving Marceline on her own. "Good." Marceline noticed them frown a bit as she was getting out of the car. _They're such newbs_. Sighing, she softened her voice and said, "Look you guys better get going."

Ash was not hard to spot; he was in the middle of the floor trying to pick up chicks. _Bleh. He's such a perv. Guess Finn was right though. _Every single girl he spoke to turned him down, making him openly scowl. Marceline grinned _This gonna be fun._ She didn't want to rush and look suspicious, so she turned towards the bar. An unfamiliar bartender was cleaning up some glasses; he stopped and started as soon as she walked up to him. "Gimme a double vodka on the rocks." Marceline grinned, daring him to say something.

"Where is your I.D?" The bartender asked frowning, "You don't look 21…" he continued looking her up and down. _Bastard! _

"I'm sorry Lady Abadeer!" A familiar face yelled over the music, he rushed towards them and pushed the unfamiliar barkeeper aside. "Truly sorry, he's new here. I'll get ya yar regular right away."

Marceline grunted in approval, "Thanks Flambo." She sat down in front on a stool and made her voice as bored and detached as she could, "What's going on 'round here anyway?" Flambo cleaned a glass before filling it with two ice cubes, "Nutin much Lady, it's been very quiet. Too quiet in my opinion." He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them and said as he leaned closer, "There're whispers here and there 'bout Ash makin' a gang of his own. Causin' sum trouble and makin' a fuss…" he trailed off and handed Marceline her drink just as another customer sat within earshot. She took a big gulp of the drink and set it on the bar with a loud clink, nodding her goodbyes she headed towards her objective.

Marceline took careful care to look unstable as she made her way around the dance floor; her raven hair attracted unwanted attention from nearby guys. "Yooo!" she said a bit too loud as she reached Ash.

"Mar- Mar, is that you?" _Ugh, how I hate that name. Can't believe used to like it. _

Marceline stumbled into his arms and giggled. "Heeeeyy there Ashhh." She slurred the last letter to give a drunk effect.

"I thought you hated me Mar-Mar…" Marceline caught a hint of suspicion in his voice; frowning for a split second she pressed her body against his.

"I missed ya soooo much!"

That was all it took for him to let his guard out; smiling Ash took a hold of her waist and brought her closer. "Oh yeah?"

Marceline nodded dumbly and bit her lip in embarrassment making him chuckle. "Well, why don't we go to my place and talk things over?" Giggling, she took his hand and screamed over the music, "Let's!"

Ash lead the way out of the club with a smug smile on his face. _Bastard thinks he's gonna get lucky tonight._ She laughed under her breath. _Do I have a surprise for you buddy._

"Good thing I live near the club, huh babe? That way the mood is not ruined." He wiggled his eyebrows in what he must have thought was a sexy move. Trying to suppress her gagging reflexes, Marceline forced a laugh out, "Oh Ash!" she punched his arm playfully.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive at the run down condo Ash called home, "Home sweet home!" He said as he opened the door. Marceline lingered at the door way and sure enough, the moment he took a step in he was welcomed by two strong pair of arms that dragged him in deeper. _It's show time._ She smiled, stepping inside.

"What the glo-" His scream was cut off short by a punch in the gut.

"Tsk." Marceline said tossing her drunken façade aside. "Oh Ash." She said while closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me a while to upload; I had lots of things going on and yeah. Now that Summer is here I'm sure I'll be able to write more frequently. Alright, so there is a lot of violence in this chapter so be ware. If you are a pacifist, or just don't like blood skip till about ¾ of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Four

An Eye for an Eye

"Mar Mar?" Ash pleaded as the door closed, engulfing everyone in darkness. He tried to break away in vain, as another blow to the gut made him go limp on his knees.

"Finn, Jake." Marceline said almost sweetly, "Wont you two go and make it look like it a robbery? I have business to take care of." She heard a body drop to the ground in front of her and smiled, patiently waiting for the two to be out of earshot. Once Marceline was sure she was alone with her victim and her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she began to pace around him being careful not to make any noise.

"Such a naughty boy, dealing with the Goblins behind the Family's back." she said coming to a halt behind him.

"No Mar Mar, you've got it all wrong!" Ash begged as he tried to regain his footing.

"Silence!" She bellowed, striking him on the back of the head with the flat of her hand. Grabbing him by his deflated mohawk and pulling his head up she hissed, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak, scum." She pushed his head back down with enough force to make him grunt in pain.

"You c-can't do this.. you lov-" Marceline kicked his spine as hard as she could, cutting him off.

"Thought I told you not to speak." She growled walking towards him; at that point Ash was desperately trying to get to his feet and away from his executioner. Marceline laughed; a deep and long laugh that made the room's temperature drop. Walking towards him she kicked his ribs, over and over, laughing at his suffering.

"P-please... don't hurt m-me." Ash sobbed loudly in between kicks, his plea going unnoticed. After a few moments, Marceline kneeled next to him and lovingly stroke his face making Ash think she had forgiven him.

"Oh Ash, don't worry." She said sweetly, gently rubbing her thumb along his jawline. Her smile widened and her face darkened, "I won't hurt you silly."

He sighed in relief, "Thank you."Ash said looking down to the ground; seeing him dropping his guard so easily made her snigger.

"I'll kill you." Marceline said, grabbing his face and smashing it on the ground. "I thought I told you." she said as she pounded it again.

"Don't." There was a loud cracking noise as Ash's face hit the floor for the third time.

"Talk." Warm blood was running freely through his broken nose and into the carpet, but that didn't stop Marceline from bashing his face once more. Her shirt, beginning to soak with his blood and her sweat, only made Marceline more exhilarated and vicious.

"Back." She finished kicking him in the kidneys so hard it made him spit blood.

"Now," Marceline sighed, sitting next to him and patting his back. "Why were you talking to the Goblins?" She raised her hand making Ash flinch. "And don't you dare lie to me or else…" she trailed off smiling.

"Mwonee foh yur jead." He slurred rolling over, his nose was broken and his face had started to swell. A coughing fit overtook him and he began choking on his own blood.  
Taking him in her arms, Marceline sat him up, "Can't have you dying on me so quickly, now can I?" She smirked, patting his back to ease his coughing. It wasn't until he spit out a bloody tooth that his fit silenced. "There, there. Be a good boy and tell me how much you were promised."

Ash looked up, his already swollen eye seemed to be pulsing rapidly as he gathered his strength to grunt, "Thirdee."

Marceline frowned and hardened her grip on him making him yelp in pain. "I'm worth at least 95 you cabbage head." She let go of him, his body falling to the floor like a rag doll. "And how, pray tell were you gonna get me?" She hissed standing up, smearing her bloodied hands on his hair.

"H-hambah."

_No..._ Marceline's blood froze in her veins the moment the word was uttered. "You lie!" She growled kicking his face so hard it jerked backwards.

Her fury was interrupted by a soft yelp, followed by a timid voice, "B-boss... w-we are done..." Finn said slowly walking into the room. "A-and we f-found this..." Jake finished, lifting up a small, beat up stuffed bear for her to see. _Hambo! _Marceline's fits closed tightly, _Can't show weakness…_ She thought fighting hard to restrain herself from pouncing on him.

"Get out."

"B-but boss..." Finn and Jake pleaded in unison, taking a step forwards, their arms stretched ready to comfort her.

"I said get out!" She growled making the two boys jump back in fear and drop their arms to their side. Finn and Jake had never seen her this angry before, they could make out Ash laying in a pool of his own blood and didn't plan to stick around to see if he was dead or alive.

"W-we'll start up the car for when you are... r-ready boss." Jake said tucking the stuffed bear inside his shirt and tugging Finn along, out of Marceline's fury and into the safety of the night.

"You better be alive still Ash." She said turning her attention on him once more. "We are not done playing after all." Marceline sang the last word while giving his legs a playful kick.

"Gaah! heel... pmee..." He twitched earning a little snort from his captor. Looking around the room she spotted some stone stairs and walked over to them, putting her whole weight on them to test if they were strong enough to withhold great pressure. _This will have to do. _She thought as she walked over to him and grabbing him by his shirt's collar lift him up so she could purr in his ear, "I have come up with a perfect punishment for you Ash." Marceline threw his limp body over the first step of the stair and giggled in excitement. "You wanna know what it is?"

Ash tried to lift himself up but fell helplessly, banging his temple on the very edge of the step. "I will take that as a yes." Marceline said standing over him and lifting his head and placing her index and thumb finger over his cheeks, squeezing hard enough for him to open his mouth. "I figured an eye for an eye is the only fair solution." She gently put his mouth over the edge of the step and patted his head with enough force to grit his teeth against the stone, "Don't move." His captor said as she let go to stand over him again.

"You talked to the Globins behind our backs," there was a long pause where Marceline swore the whole world could hear her heart beat furiously against her ribcage. "so I will destroy your mouth so you never talk again." Marceline snarled as she stomped on the back of his head with her foot, breaking his jaw and smashing his teeth in without much effort. Blood splattered all around the steps and floor, making a rather large pool near her feet.

As soon as she felt his body go limp, she took him by the collar and picked him up so he was at eye level with her, "I want to see the light disappear from your eyes." Marceline whispered smiling.

A car's headlights bounced off the walls making Fiametta jump. She had been trying to stay up and didn't realize she had fallen asleep. _Maybe it's Marceline! _She thought, jumping up from the bed and running to the window. Sure enough she saw her getting out of the car dressed in different clothes _That's odd... she wasn't wearin' those jeans 'nd shirt 'fore. _She must have waited for what seemed like hours before she finally heard the older girl's footsteps coming closer towards her. Fiametta mentally counted to three and took a deep breath before opening the door only to find herself face to face with her host.

"Why are you still awake?" Marceline said not too friendly. _What's her problem?_ Fiametta thought frowning slightly.

"I saw you go out and waited for you." The younger girl said looking at the floor.

"Why? I didn't ask you to." Marceline demanded and looked at her suspiciously.

Fiametta looked up fuming, stomping her foot she yelled, "I was worried about you Glob damn it! You left without saying anything, what was I supposed to think?"

The older girl shrugged, "I still don't see why you would be worried. You don't even know me." She said walking past her and into the room across from where she was staying. "Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." Was the last thing Fiametta heard before a door was slammed in her face.

_What the junk! Oh I'll give her a piece of my mind tomorrow mornin'. No one slams a door in my face and gets away with it. _

"Oh mah Glob you guys! Did ya hear about the new gurl?" A rather plump girl said jumping up and down in excitement, the group she was telling the news to looked up a bit surprised.

"New girl?" A platinum blond girl asked, her heavy Korean accent made it a bit hard to understand her.

"You mean Fiametta Aaricia?" Another girl said looking up from her Chemistry book, a strand of her long strawberry blond hair falling over her eyes.

"Gurrl ya know everyhin' don't ya?" The larger girl, whose hair was dyed an amethyst color complained putting her hands over her hips. "You could have faked being surprised Bubblegum!" The comment earned a quick giggle from the platinum blond girl and a small grunt from Bubblegum, whom tucking her hair over her ear smiled apologetically, "Sorry LSP, do tell us what you know?"

LSP huffed but continued regardless of the interruption; after all having everyone's attention on her was her favorite thing in the world."Well I saw her getting out of Marceline's car; you know the scary gangster chick?" She waved her hand in the air once she saw her friend was about to cut her off. "She walked her to the office and waited outside for her! Have you ever seen Marceline be nice to anyone? Something is up gurrl!"

Bubblegum closed her book with a thud and put it in her backpack before saying, " First of, I hardly think Marceline is a gangster LSP, please don't be spreading bad rumors around." Earning a small "whatever" from her friend. Putting a strap over her shoulder she continued in a matter of fact tone, "And second, the girl is new and Marceline was probably helping her out like any good student would."

"She's not a good student." The other blond blurted out surprising the other two.

After a few seconds LSP nodded in agreement, "Lady's right, 'sides if you get a ride from someone to school it means you live near by..."

"Or with them." Lady finished in a whisper.

Bubblegum threw her arms in the air and sighed in defeat, "Will asking her suffice your curiosity?" She looked at LSP and then slowly turned her head towards Lady, "For the both of you?"

"Oh, like ya aint a little curious yourself?" LSP shouted with glee, the thought of making friends with someone that knew the mysterious Marceline would score her huge gossip points amongst her peers.

Bubblegum indignantly huffed and biting her lip she blurted, "I am a scientist, of course I am curious."

Marceline was in a terrible mood all morning and knew the culprit was her guest, who since the moment she woke up wouldn't leave her alone._ Man, how can she be awake this early? Where does all this energy come from? _"Maybe it's a Flame District thing." She mumbled to herself before putting her earplugs on to drown on the world around her. Hands in her pockets, Marceline wondered the hallway hoping her little guest had found her way around. _Glob, why am I worryin' 'bout_ _that._ She shook her head and tried to clear her mind so she could focus on the song. _I've got more important things goin' on than that lil' brat_. It was at this moment where Marceline turned a corner and bumped into Bubblegum, sending the girl's books flying across the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you are going." She growled at the girl, whose friends had scurried away the moment they saw Marceline coming their way.

"Watch where I'm going? You're the one who bumped into me!" Bubblegum indignantly said bending over to retrieve her fallen books.

"Student Body President?" Marceline raised one eyebrow in amusement and picked up a book looking it over. "Forgive me, I thought you were somebody else." She gave the book back smiling apologetically. The sudden change of tone made Bubblegum blush, she looked down hoping her bangs would cover her face enough for the other girl to overlook her embarrassment.

"Just, don't do it again." Bubblegum mumbled making Marceline chuckle. The blond girl looked up and bit her lip, trying to estimate the times she had ever seen the girl chuckling. "None." She whispered to herself nodding.

_Is she… talkin' to herself?_ Marceline thought cocking her head to the side she waved a hand in front of Bubblegum's face. "Earth to President?"


End file.
